Dulce castigo
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: MISHIRO Cuando el castigo es tan dulce a veces es mejor sentirse mal ¿Quién no se equivocó alguna vez? O dos, tres... por la promesa de que puede ser diferente. He decidido convertir este oneshot en una historia larga.
1. Chapter 1

**Quienes hayan leído Genio y figura conocen mi gusto por esta pareja. Me suelen salir situaciones más cómicas con ellos, pero por algún motivo salió este fic que no encajaba con la dinámica de mis viñetas así que lo he publicado aparte. **

* * *

_**Dulce castigo**_

Llevaba la única falda que marcaba su cadera. Era granate, él le había dicho en una ocasión que le quedaba bien y, desde entonces, recordaba llevar algo de ese color para verle.

Hacía mucho que no se ponía algo granate.

Renunció al maquillaje, él lo detestaba. Unicamente ocultó sus ojeras, porque revelaban más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Se había pasado media hora delante del espejo arreglándose el cabello, y aún se paraba en cada escaparate para cerciorarse de que seguía siendo ella.

A veces lo olvidaba.

Mordió su labio inferior, pretendiendo activar la circulación de la zona (se veía tan pálida...)

Recolocó su falda rapidamente antes de llamar. Ni siquiera sabía por qué razón se tomaba tantas molestias en agradarle. Era Mimi Tachikawa, no concedía ese tipo de caprichos a cualquiera. Un misterio, un fallo en su naturaleza, estaba segura de que no le quería pero deseaba que él siguiera allí siempre. Odiaba comportarse así.

Koushiro cerró los ojos con fuerza creyendo equivocarse. Pero no, la chica a la que no sabía odiar estaba ante él con la misma sonrisa coqueta de siempre.

Demasiados tropiezos como para no tener miedo de esa imagen.

—Simplemente pasaba por aquí y pensé en saludarte. Puedo hacerlo ¿no? —cuestionó arqueando una ceja.

El chico dudaba la respuesta, así que solo dejó que la puerta siguiera abierta mientras ella continuaba su espectáculo.

—Está un poco desordenado —explicó siguiendola hasta su cuarto—, estaba terminando un trabajo para la universidad.

—¿No habías acabado con eso el año pasado? —preguntó inclinando la cabeza, Koushiro había salido en la prensa por ser el más joven en conseguir el título.

—Otra carrera —murmuró esbozando una sonrisa. Prefería no hablar de aquello.

—Otra carrera —repitió ella más alto—. Eso es bueno —opinó, buscando cortar una conversación de la que creía no estar a la altura. Deslizó los dedos sobre el montón de papeles y se mordió el labio una vez más.

—Y tú... ¿todo igual que antes? —preguntó Koushiro, impaciente por conocer sus intenciones.

—No —contestó manteniendo la mirada— ¿Estás solo?

Koushiro asintió timidamente volviendo a revisar la habitación, odiaba las sorpresas. Mimi rió más fuerte, provocando que él se sonrojase.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó empezando a estar molesto del misterio—. Se suponía que no te dejaban hablarme.

Mimi abandonó su sonrisa, temía que él no la tomase en serio.

—Aun así seguimos hablándonos. Vale, no como antes, pero sí hablamos algunas veces.

—Dos —recordó eficaz.

No tenía nada para defenderse, así que se limitó a sentarse junto el chico, el cual empezaba a sudar.

—Admito que fue una mala decisión, pero nunca es tarde ¿no? Ahora puedo elegirte a ti.

Koushiro se levantó y se apoyó en la pared con los brazos cruzados. _Tenía_ que ser mentira.

—Quizás ya no exista esa opción. En realidad no te equivocabas cuando decías que no eras la única en el mundo —recordó friamente.

Mimi no bajó la cabeza. Sabía que no podía pedirle nada después de todo el daño pasado, pero ella siempre se salía con la suya. Lo necesitaba más que nunca.

—Soy la única que está en tu casa.

—No te invité.

—Quieres que me vaya —dijo como si se tratara de una niña que no puede ir a una fiesta.

—No he dicho eso. Quiero que dejes a un lado tu vanidad y me digas la verdad. No somos unos críos como para seguir jugando.

Mimi abrazó sus piernas unos segundos analizando la situación. Quizás Koushiro tenía razón, ella ya no era tan inocente y él no era el mismo chico tímido manipulable. Los dos conocían las reglas del juego.

Aquello estaba mal.

—¡Está bien! —exclamó alzando los brazos, aumentando la atención de Koushiro—. Siempre nos hemos buscado, incluso hemos estado cerca... muchas veces y eres el único que siempre le despertó celos... porque en realidad aún a veces lo pensaba, quiero decir, me preguntaba si tan mal elegía. Y creo que el problema fue no zanjarlo antes.

Koushiro no creyó definitivas sus declaraciones, sabía que Mimi siempre guardaba algo para el final.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Está claro que no podemos ser pareja. Así que debemos acostarnos una vez y podremos seguir como antes. Antes de las tonterías.

Koushiro alzó las cejas. Hacía años que soñaba dar ese paso con ella pero no podía dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. Él también quería ganar alguna vez.

—Tonterías. Como cuando no me dijiste que te ibas a vivir con tu novio para tenerme en reserva. O cuando me dijiste que habíais roto o...

Mimi sacudió la cabeza.

—Esta vez se terminó de verdad —aseguró poniendose frente a él—. Izzy, no quiero ser la de antes. He hecho lo incorrecto tantas veces... No sé por qué quería darte esperanzas, de verdad que no lo sé pero me siento mal. Así que, tómatelo como una disculpa por todo el daño que causé. Como un regalo. Sé que quieres hacerlo.

Ella tenía razón, pero Koushiro creía que el placer de no ceder a sus deseos por una vez sería mucho mayor. No soportaba que hablara de aquello como un regalo.

—Piensas que puedes hacer lo que quieras cuando te apetezca. Pero llegas tarde —concluyó dándole la espalda. Koushiro contó los segundos esperando que ella gritara, se fuera con un portazo y corriera a contar lo mal que la había tratado. Probablemente en una semana tendría un novio nuevo con el que se pasearía casualmente por delante de su universidad.

Dos segundos. La cuenta se vio interrumpida por un abrazo por la espalda.

—Eso está muy bien. Es perfecto, tenía miedo de que te confundiera mi proposición pero veo que lo tienes claro. Entonces, crees que si te acostaras conmigo... ¿podríamos seguir como si nada hubiera pasado? —preguntó bajando los brazos hasta agarrarle la mano.

—Eso creo —contestó estando convencido de lo contrario. Mimi le desconcertaba más que nunca con su actitud—. Estoy acostumbrado a olvidar.

Koushiro apretó los dientes pensando en las intenciones de Mimi. No podía perder a su reserva por eso iba a utilizar el sexo como arma. Como aquella ocasión en la que le robó un beso después de que él declarase sus sentimientos por otra mujer. Pero Koushiro se había fortalecido durante esos años y tenía muy claro que no había nada peor que la indiferencia. Sonrió, sería más satisfactorio aun rechazarla después de "su regalo".

Ella arrojó su chaqueta al suelo. Koushiro comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa lentamente. Segundo botón, jamás una venganza fue tan dulce. Uno más, dejaba ver el sujetador que tanto había tardado en escoger. Al cuarto botón tragó saliva.

—¿Te ayudo?

Koushiro negó con la cabeza. Había esperado muchos años, el momento podía alargarse un poco más.

Se podía decir que no era la primera vez que lo hacían. Ambos habían frecuentado los sueños del otro. Koushiro solía desnudar a Mimi en clase, en el metro, en el mismo cuarto donde ella se acostaba con su novio... Iba ocurrir y ya no podía pensar en los juegos pasados. La agarró por la cintura tumbándola sobre la cama. Ella apenas le dejaba hacer movimientos, le rodeaba con sus extremidades como si tuviera miedo de que huyera. Él se separó, quería comprobar su expresión, descubrir lo que sentía. Era dulce, relajada, confiada en lo que hacía. Empezó a creer que tal vez no se trataba de un juego, tal vez quisiera aquello tanto como él. Había sido un tonto al imaginar otra cosa, sí, por fin Mimi estaba enterada de que él era la respuesta.

La besó seguro de que su vida mejoraría a partir de ese instante. Tenía que ser así, no podía hacerlo sabiendo que jamás volvería a buscarle. Ella respondía con caricias. Por primera vez no peleaban por ver quien dominaba a quien. Por primera vez admitían que ambos se necesitaban.

—Te perdono —confesó inconscientemente. Era imposible guardarle rencor.

Imposible tener suficiente.

Mimi cerró los ojos, no quería que la perdonara. Los abrió preguntándose por qué hacía eso.

—Me perdonas porque me quieres.

Koushiro simplemente besó uno de sus pechos.

—No quería decir eso —susurró ella. Estaba mal alimentarse de su afecto.

Dejaron de utilizar las palabras, que tanto daño hacían.

Lo sabía, faltaba poco para perderla para siempre. Ni siquiera dentro de ella podía estar seguro de que no deseaba a otro hombre. A uno más alto, con más gracia, con dinero, poder. A un indeseable, un maltratador. A un infiel, un mentiroso. Todos menos él. A Mimi le gustaban las malas decisiones, pero no podía culparla, él caía en lo mismo.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó ella, como si realmente lo dudara.

Koushiro asintió, evitando adornar su amor propio.

—Él ha pasado algunas noches por ahí, ya sabes, con otras —confesó avergonzada.

Koushiro notó arder su cabeza.

—Es una venganza —afirmó con sus últimas esperanzas consumidas. Ella negó con la cabeza como si la idea le pareciera horrible.

—Quería saber qué se sentía. Siempre he tenido curiosidad contigo, de algún modo me atraías pero pensaba que no podía hacerlo sin estar enamorada. Y pensé que quizás si lo hacía podía entenderlo, cómo la gente lo hace sin amor. Podía entender por qué lo hizo, pero solo creo que no me quería. Yo le quería mucho, me dolió perderle pero quizás nunca lo tuve realmente.

—Todos queremos algo que no podemos tener.

—Supongo —dijo ella cerrando los ojos. Koushiro notó por su respiración que se estaba quedando dormida y le acarició el pelo—. Gracias, eres mi mejor amigo —susurró casi en sueños.

Koushiro se rió mentalmente por la ironía. En cierto modo, Mimi lo había hecho por amor. Por amor a otra persona.

Pensó en tratar de ignorarla de nuevo, olvidarlo, ser fuerte y rechazarla cuando volviera haciéndole creer en una nueva oportunidad, pero no podía evitar en sentir lástima por ella. Porque si de algo estaba seguro, era de que por mucho que ella se esforzase en buscar, nadie la iba a querer tanto.

Colocó una mano sobre su cintura. Quizás, podrían volverse a encontrar en sueños.

* * *

**Tenía este argumento en mente desde hace algún tiempo y, por otro lado, me apetecía escribir un Mishiro ya que no estoy muy satisfecha con mi rendimiento y pensé que ellos me motivarían. Pues bien, la idea original cambió bastante porque creo que las personalidades de ambos se apoderan de cualquier historia. Son simplente geniales. Gracias a Sopho por leerlo antes de publicarlo. Y a CieloCriss, porque cualquier mishiro que haga viene de haber leído los suyos (pasaron años y me sigo acordando)**


	2. Chapter 2

**No tenía pensado alargar este oneshot, pero últimamente –ayer– no podía sacarme la historia de la cabeza. Me preguntaba ¿de verdad solo se encontraron en sueños? Sé que puede quedar raro, incluso mal, porque el primer capítulo no iba a ser un primer capítulo, pero con esto inauguro el que será mi primer long fic mishiro (genio y figura son viñetas, no cuenta). Aunque para ser sincera no tengo ni idea de cómo continuará después de esto. Dejaré que la historia se escriba sola, como hasta ahora lo ha hecho.**

**Puntualmente habrá algún personaje inventado por mí, pero no acaparará protagonismo, son solo exigencias de la trama. También preveo contenido sexual, más o menos del nivel del primer capítulo.**

_**Dulce castigo**_

_**II**_

Algunas noches ella se aparecía en su almohada. Cuando Koushiro trataba de acariciar su cintura, descubría que estaba fría. Si cerraba los ojos no conseguía oler algo diferente al detergente de limón que compraba su madre.

A veces también se sentaba a su lado en el metro y le cogía la mano. Luego, desdibujando su boba sonrisa, se daba cuenta de que le quedaba una parada y que su acompañante octogenaria no estaba de acuerdo con formar parte de su fantasía.

Con el tiempo dejó de presentarse en su día a día, tan solo le atrapaba en aleatorias madrugadas. Se sorprendió a sí mismo de lo bien que la había olvidado, guiñó un ojo a su reflejo para felicitarse por ser todo un hombre. Estar enamorado era una enfermedad que ya no le acompañaba.

No le acompañaba nada. Vagaba ocupando un espacio. Dormía más horas de lo habitual y cenaba las sobras de la comida. Sabía que debía terminar su ducha cuando la mampara se volvía opaca. Empezó a ver la televisión, hábito que tenía abandonado, aunque nunca cambiaba de canal. No se preguntaba por qué veía ese canal y no otro, nunca sabía lo que estaba viendo. Nunca estaba lo suficientemente despierto, tampoco dormido. Contestaba con monosílabos y su cara podría haber sido de cera, nadie notaría la diferencia.

Casi nadie.

—Estás raro. Más que de costumbre.

Koushiro le miró a los ojos por primera vez para decirle que estaba bien. Koushiro sabía que eso era lo que hacía la gente.

—Si tú lo dices… Venga, tienes que venir a mi cumpleaños. —Koushiro forzó una sonrisa. No entendía por qué algunas personas creían importante celebrar que habían sobrevivido a una nueva traslación, pero debía sonreír. La gente sonreía cuando alguien les invitaba a una fiesta—. Será divertido. Estaremos todos, los de siempre y otros más. Hasta he invitado a Tamae.

Taichi levantó las cejas un par de veces.

—Lo siento, Tai. Quisiera poder ir pero…

—¡Ni lo digas! ¿Me has oído bien? Estará Tamae, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? —Koushiro negó, harto del tema—. No te entiendo ¿la has mirado bien? Sabes, empiezo a pensar que eres asexual.

—Estoy servido, gracias por preocuparte. —Dicho esto, se miró a un escaparate de reojo. Con esa frase había crecido cinco centímetros, no podía sonar mejor.

No se lo dijo, no estaba tan loco como para confesárselo a Tai, pero lo cierto es que llevaba un tiempo sin poder fijarse en nadie. Los estímulos sexuales apenas eran cosquillas y ni siquiera echaba de menos la masturbación. Recordaba los besos de Mimi, desabotonar su blusa, agarrar su lencería, apenas recordaba nada más a partir de eso, porque había pasado demasiado rápido. Tan solo podía recordarlo como imágenes vistas desde un tercer cuerpo, hasta le provocaba dudas de si había sido real. En cualquier caso, nada le tentaba como era esperable en un chico sano de su edad. Sentía algo, lo definiría como una bola de aire sobre el estómago, si no fuese tan simple definirlo así. Pero ella se lo decía tantas veces, se quejaba tanto de eso…

—¡Eres tan complicado!

Y nunca había podido encontrar la respuesta, pero se prometió decírselo la próxima vez. Él no era complicado, era consecuente. Él funcionaba con lógica y las cosas lógicas siempre tienen sentido. Ella era la complicada, porque se despertaba y dejaba que cosas azarosas como el tiempo, sus hormonas, los alimentos que consumía, todas esas minucias, la dominasen por completo.

Era débil y ni siquiera lo sabía. A su vez, era la debilidad de Koushiro, pero al menos él era consciente.

—Si soy consciente, con el tiempo, podré controlarlo —pensó, comparándolo con un programa de ocho pasos, innumerables veces. Incluso tras descubrir que no era tan fácil. No cuando rondaba a su alrededor, tampoco cuando deseaba que volviera.

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó despistado Taichi.

—Nada.

Taichi le abrazó al despedirse. Koushiro, a pesar de sentir extraño el acto, no forzó la separación.

—Aunque no pueda ir a tu cumpleaños podemos hacer otra cosa un día de estos. Cuando entregue mis trabajos estará bien.

Aquello pareció alegrarle, pero no podía estar seguro. Taichi era de las pocas personas en las que todo sonaba natural.

Como si hubiese estado preparado, una voz femenina les saludó.

—¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí! —exclamó Taichi. Koushiro rodó la mirada, estaban en la puerta de su Universidad, no encontraba sorprendente encontrarse con una compañera.

Tamae sonrió entrecerrando los ojos como respuesta y se dirigió a Koushiro.

—¿Vienes por la revisión? —preguntó agudizando la voz.

Koushiro le dijo que sí hastiado, ya no tenía dudas de señalar a Taichi como responsable del teatro. Era una situación demasiado absurda, Tamae no compartía esa asignatura con él y no recordaba habérselo dicho. Si podía escoger, evitaba hablar de su vida.

—Podéis ir juntos —sugirió Taichi no sin antes darle un codazo a su amigo.

—Claro —masculló Koushiro.

Todavía no entendía por qué la chica seguía intentando llamar su atención. Creía que sus señales eran muy claras, hablaba poco con ella, trataba de evitar mirarla, se sentaba lejos. Era amable ¿y qué? ¿Acaso no lo era con todo el mundo? No se explicaba como una chica que no bajaba del notable podía ser tan poco receptiva.

Porque no. Él no quería ser la Mimi de esa chica, no quería quererla cuando la viera del brazo de un amigo, no quería sentir pena, tampoco alimentarse con su adoración. Simplemente no necesitaba a Tamae en su vida, no siendo una prolongación de su ser.

—¡Oh! Vaya… qué pena que no puedas venir al cumpleaños. Pensé que irías… la verdad es que casi no conozco a nadie ¿seguro que no puedes venir? No se me da nada bien conocer gente nueva, no sé por qué pero debo tener algo que a todos ahuyenta ¿a ti también te pasa? ¿Sabes? Una vez conocí a un chico que se parecía mucho a ti, solo que no era pelirrojo ni tan inteligente, claro que tampoco parecía tan serio… no lo digo como algo malo, sé que lo puede parecer porque hoy en día decir serio es casi como decir aburrido… no me parece algo malo tampoco. Al fin y al cabo ¿qué es aburrido? Hay quien puede pensar que hablar de física es aburrido ¿no? Pero yo no. Podíamos ir a una charla el jueves sobre el origen del universo, creo que han invitado a un científico de Estados Unidos, bueno, no es de Estados Unidos, ya sabes que se quedan los científicos de otros países. Eso deberíamos hacer nosotros ¿no crees? Así que… ¿no irás al cumpleaños? Es una pena, esperaba verte en otro sitio que no fuese la biblioteca… siempre pensé que las bibliotecas están bien, pero no es un buen sitio para…

Koushiro se detuvo y la miró por primera vez, ella calló de inmediato.

—No me apetece ir —dijo despacio, esperando que pillase la indirecta por fin—. Este es el despacho, creo que le gusta hablar mucho. Probablemente tenga que estar horas.

—Vaya, es uno de esos pesados. Los odio.

—Sí, yo también. —Al acabar la frase se dio cuenta de que ella lo interpretaría como que tenían algo en común. Debía de tener más cuidado—. En fin, ya nos veremos en clase.

La chica se fue caminando hacia atrás mientras Koushiro llamaba a la puerta con más intensidad de lo habitual.

—¡Pasa, pasa! —apremió su profesor y le señaló un asiento. Era el favorito para todos los alumnos, pero no el preferido por su alumno predilecto—. Te preguntarás por qué te he hecho venir…

Koushiro asintió sin sentarse.

—Fue un error mío, me di cuenta al pasar las notas. Tu trabajo es excelente, lo es. No entiendo porque no viniste a protestar cuando viste el cinco.

¿Un cinco? Ni siquiera se acordaba de eso.

—Para ser sincero, cuando entregué ese trabajo tenía otras cosas en mente. No me fijé en las notas, solo vi que estaba aprobado.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Yo también he tenido tu edad —suspiró. Koushiro pensó que era un poco ridículo, aquel hombre no llegaba a los treinta y vestía camisetas de videojuegos, pero hablaba como su padre—. Hay demasiadas cosas que pasan por la cabeza ¿eh? Es difícil ser un chico tan inteligente.

—No creo que lo sea —contestó, solía tratar de ver las virtudes más que los inconvenientes.

—¡Encima modesto! Ojalá tuviésemos más alumnos como tú.

Koushiro creyó descortés corregirle y volvió a asentir.

—Quería hablarte de un curso, está subvencionado y lo hacemos todos los años —dijo extendiéndole unos papeles—. Me preguntaba si te gustaría apuntarte, lo sé, hay miles de solicitudes pero necesitamos a los mejores. Lo entiendes ¿verdad? Este tipo de cosas son las que dan prestigio a la Universidad. Piénsatelo, y no te preocupes más por el trabajo.

Koushiro le dio las gracias sin levantar la vista de los folletos y cerró la puerta, esperando no volver a encontrarse con Tamae. No entendía lo que acababa de pasar, pero intuía que su nuevo sobresaliente debía haber sido un cinco. A veces se le escapaban ese tipo de conversaciones.

Escuchó unos tacones, algo extraño en su facultad. Las pocas chicas que había ya se hacían notar por ese hecho y no los necesitaban.

Los tacones se acercaban más rápido. Se inquietó, porque era el tipo de sonido que siempre le ponía nervioso. No sabía por qué.

Se giró sin ser consciente de que estaban a menos de un metro.

Sobre ellos, la chica a la que no sabía odiar estaba sin palabras. Koushiro creyó que por primera vez el encuentro no era planeado.

La observó de arriba abajo. Llevaba la falda más larga que de costumbre y medias negras tupidas, era extraño verla con tan poco color. Su blusa era granate y solo un botón permanecía libre. No usaba adornos, ni siquiera en el pelo, tan solo unos pendientes pequeños en forma de lágrima.

Koushiro lo supo de inmediato, trataba de verse mayor. Recuperar la cordura con su aspecto. Parecía que habían pasado cinco años y eso no le gustaba. Quería que se quedasen para siempre en los veintidós años, por mucho que le dolieran desde el mismo momento que los cumplió. No quería trasladarse a los veintiuno, ni a los veinte, ni siquiera a los diecisiete, donde no existían los rencores. No quería, porque con veintidós podía recurrir a esas imágenes perdidas y confusas en las que, solo por unos instantes, se pertenecieron el uno al otro.

Porque la vida por fin le sonrió y quería guardarse esa sonrisa para siempre.

Mimi seguía callada, a Koushiro le gustaba cuando eso pasaba porque podía examinar su rostro con atención. Le gustaban sus ojos, como intentaba mantenerlos siempre un poco más grandes de lo que eran en realidad. Le gustaban sus labios, como los mordía para que siempre estuviesen hinchados, y aunque nadie más se fijase, le gustaba la zona donde el cuello se unía con sus hombros, porque encajaba perfectamente con su mandíbula. También le gustaba darse cuenta de su diente rebelde, ese que ella intentaba ocultar en las fotografías y de cuando se había pasado horas peinándose para verle, aunque luciera casual.

Pero en aquella ocasión no le gustó su silencio porque solo demostraba una cosa: el juego había acabado. Ya no buscaba dominarle, ya no se trataba de a quien le tocaba mover ficha o de quien hacía trampas. No quedaban turnos, solo jugadores insatisfechos con la partida, sin ganas de repetir, sin ganas de cambiar las reglas o formar nuevos equipos.

—Sé que deberíamos poder seguir como antes, dije eso —se lamentó infantilizando su voz.

—¿Qué tal estás? —preguntó Koushiro tratando de sonar natural. Indiferente, adulto. Todo lo que nunca demostró ser ante ella.

—Estoy… —Mimi dudó un instante—. Estoy bien, no me puedo quejar.

—Me alegro —contestó siguiendo la farsa. Ya no sabía si se alegraba o no, solo fingiría que sí, porque eso era lo que la gente hacía.

Mimi se agarró un mechón del pelo.

—Debí hablarte después pero no fui capaz. Estaba muy confundida. Lo sentí muy extraño, quiero decir, me gustó, pero fue tan raro. Bueno, no debería contarte esto, no a ti… pero la verdad es que no se lo he dicho a nadie. No me he atrevido.

—Yo tampoco.

Se sintió otra vez unido a ella. Le cogió la mano y la soltó inmediatamente, sabía que era una ilusión.

—Es mejor así —repuso Mimi.

—Sí, lo es.

Mimi soltó una risa nerviosa.

—No debería darle tantas vueltas. Es una tontería, algo normal. Somos jóvenes y cometemos errores.

La máscara de cera de Koushiro se desvaneció. En unos pocos segundos y sin quererlo, Mimi acababa de destruir la nada que le había acompañado todo ese tiempo, ayudándole a ser frío, a verse bien.

No era capaz de seguir hablando. Tan solo señaló a la puerta, como si alguien le hubiese robado la voz y necesitase comunicar su intención de recuperarla.

—Está bien —murmuró Mimi más conformista que de costumbre y con un movimiento torpe, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego el taconeo se alejó con la misma rapidez con la que se había acercado.

Koushiro tenía la sensación de que caminaba sobre su cabeza.

—No sabes cuánto duele.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Merece la pena ver si pueden volver a encontrarse no solo en sueños? Lo escribí ayer y es algo apresurado publicarlo, lo sé, pero también sé que si no lo hago ahora no lo haré nunca.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Alguien se acuerda de este fic? Sí, esa relación mishiro medio destructiva... Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo. Por fin he conseguido pensar en la historia, no tanto en su desarrollo, pero sí en lo que quiero que sea. Sin más, espero que os guste este capítulo. Se centra en Koushiro y me hubiese gustado que me quedase más entretenido de lo que es (perdón por eso), pero creo que así debe ser.**

**_Dulce castigo_**

**_III_**

―¿Te pasa algo? Estás raro.

Koushiro no se esforzó en negarlo. Le habían definido con esa palabra cientos de veces y llevaba un tiempo escuchándola como un estado; no como una cualidad. Quizás todos tenían razón.

Koushiro, que ante todo tenía que pensar las cosas, consideró parte del día a reflexionar acerca de los cambios que otros intuían en su comportamiento.

Lo único que sabía era que no podía dormir, no como antes. Cuando por fin llegaba la noche y se sentía completamente solo, se activaba más que nunca. Al notar la luz, la mitad de su capacidad descansaba. Pero seguía sorprendiéndole que fuese evidente a ojos de otros. Koushiro solía pensar en que la gente estaba demasiado pendiente de sí misma como para darse cuenta.

Por el contrario, él invertía el tiempo en pensar en cualquier cosa que no tuviese que ver consigo mismo. No encontraba que un solo ser pudiese resultar tan interesante, ni siquiera alguien fuera de lo común (para él, todos los humanos creían equivocadamente que lo eran). Por ese mismo motivo, trataba de negar sus sentimientos hacia Mimi ¿Cómo una persona podía hacer tanto daño por el simple hecho de respirar lejos?

Llevaba un tiempo maldiciendo tener pasado. Aquellos recuerdos que le consumían. La vida que no fue.

El sentimiento le inundaba a menudo. Ese Koushiro que abandonaba la niñez ―lo poco que quedaba de ella― al entender por qué no quería despedirse de Mimi antes de verla marchar hacia Nueva York.

Una cuenta atrás que le hacía sentir deseos de correr sin parar, como aquel día había hecho hasta la casa de Mimi.

Y gritar.

―¡Mimi! ―la llamó, con esa voz que todavía no había cambiado, antes de tocar la puerta―. Mimi…

Oyó su nombre desde la ventana.

―Sube, no está cerrada. ―Koushiro trotó por las escaleras. Se detuvo a tres metros de ella y la descubrió peinando a una muñeca―. Me estaba despidiendo ―explicó serena―. Ayer no viniste a mi fiesta.

Mimi sentó a la muñeca en la ventana y comenzó a peinarse a sí misma. Koushiro fijó la vista en su cuello, nunca antes esa parte le había resultado tan expresiva.

―No fui capaz ―le dijo, creyendo que lo entendería.

―Me puse muy triste ―contestó sin girarse―. Parece que ni te importa que me vaya.

―Lo siento.

Mimi negó con la cabeza y sonrió, como si no fuese capaz de hacer otra cosa. Koushiro creyó que la había perdido para siempre.

Entonces, le abrazó. Tanto que hasta quiso decirle que parase de hacerlo, pero no lo hizo, era un tipo de abrazo que no había experimentado nunca.

―No sé cómo sentirme ―dijo ella, relajando los brazos―. A veces ansiosa por ver mi nueva casa y a veces quiero llorar. Pero no quiero ser tonta nunca más.

Mimi dejó caer una lágrima mientras mantenía la sonrisa. A partir de ese momento, se convirtió en la chica a la que no sabe odiar.

―Tú siempre me has ayudado mucho, Izzy. Eres muy bueno conmigo.

Koushiro asintió levemente. A pesar de reconocer sus sentimientos, no creía que hiciese alguna distinción con ella cuando se trataba de bondad.

Se fue. Al principio fue fácil. Realmente se hizo a la idea de que no iba a volver a saber de ella, creía que los sentimientos eran una cosa que desaparecían en la distancia. Así que estaba bien.

Pronto ocupó su mente con otros asuntos. Se encerró en sí mismo, en las cosas que no podía compartir con nadie. Creció su interés por la química, leía todo lo que podía sobre eso. También por la historia natural. Incluso a finales de sus quince años comenzó a leer algunas obras filosóficas y a preguntarse si algún día él podría influenciar en el pensamiento del mundo. A menudo bajaba sus expectativas y se imaginaba como profesor. Luego, también lo descartaba, no le gustaba hablar en público.

Algunas semanas, aquellas en las que ella le mandaba noticias, necesitaba leer más horas de lo normal. En contadas ocasiones, ella insistió en hacer una videollamada para enseñarle su nuevo look y comunicarse de un modo más completo, pero nunca se les dio demasiado bien hablar.

Con todo, creció sin mayores problemas. No podía haberse imaginado que los sentimientos resurgirían hasta ese punto.

Koushiro se sentó en la cama y comenzó a teclear. Al principio solo por no escuchar sus propios pensamientos, luego, más relajado, necesitó hacerlo más que ninguna otra cosa. Quería ser el de siempre. El de antes.

Olvidar fácil, como continuamente otros olvidaban a Mimi Tachikawa. Querer a quien le quería, a quien iba a estar allí. A quien no le recordase lo complicado que era.

Y se preguntaba, ¿por qué la única cosa que compartían eran los errores?

Llegó el momento. El momento de saber quién era en realidad. Descubrir por qué no podía funcionar con lógica en todos los aspectos de su vida. Afrontar sus miedos, si es que los tenía, porque llevaba tanto tiempo negándose esa parte de conocimiento…

No creía en la psicología. No con esos métodos estadísticos, no cuando para él todo se reducía a un cincuenta por ciento.

O es… o no es.

¿Qué somos? Aquella página web lo dividía en diferentes áreas. Una, lo que todos saben, incluido uno mismo. Koushiro pensó que en esa categoría podía entrar su gusto por la informática. La segunda, lo que uno sabe y esconde al resto. Inmediatamente Mimi apareció en su mente. La tercera parte, lo que otros saben y nosotros no. Esa era fácil, se lo habían dicho tantas veces: raro, complicado.

Koushiro sintió un escalofrío cuando leyó la cuarta clasificación: lo desconocido. Lo que nadie sabe, ni siquiera uno mismo.

Esa parte la debía tener muy desarrollada, porque resultaba escaso definirse con las tres anteriores.

¿Qué era eso que nadie sabía? ¿Cómo averiguarlo?

Necesitaba respuestas. Inconscientemente, hizo clic sobre una interrogación.

En la pantalla apareció un foro con diversas categorías. Koushiro leyó lo más rápido que pudo buscando la palabra "desconocido". Sin embargo, otra llamó su atención:

_Foro de la timidez e introversión._

¿Y si la solución a todos sus problemas era abandonar esos adjetivos con los que tantas veces le habían definido?

Ni siquiera tenía claro si era cierto o no.

Leyó una escueta definición. No, él no era tímido. Él sentía que podía decir las cosas cuando las tenía que decir, casi siempre, vaya. A veces simplemente no encontraba las palabras exactas, era complicado saber cuáles eran porque para él nada era más importante que decir siempre algo con sentido (consideraba que los problemas venían precisamente por lo contrario). Pero si supiese lo que quería decir en cada momento, lo diría. No tenía dudas.

Además, no podía ser tímido. Le daba igual lo que pensaran de él. De sus gustos, de sus hábitos. Recordaba muy pocas ocasiones en las que eso le hubiese molestado especialmente (y casi todas le llevaban al mismo momento).

Si había que definirse como algo, escogía introvertido.

Siguió leyendo los títulos de los mensajes dentro del foro. "Nunca he tenido novia", "¿Por qué la gente es idiota?", "Mi novio me ha dejado por una chica más delgada".

Sus respuestas, de estar en algún sitio, no se encontraban ahí.

Se peinó las cejas tratando de pensar. Nunca había necesitado tanto hablar con alguien. Un abrazo. Un algo.

En ese momento no se sentía uno de esos introvertidos que según aquella definición se activaban estando solos.

Pero a quién acudir. Con quién hablar sin que decidiese intervenir. No, él no quería una intervención. Ni que creyesen que estaba mal, no lo estaba _en absoluto_. Quería hacer como Mimi, hablar sin parar hasta que los problemas se fuesen con el sonido.

Motivado por los mensajes con más de treinta comentarios de apoyo decidió empezar uno. Ella se lo había dicho tantas veces, lo mucho que odiaba que no compartiese sus problemas. Tanto se quejaba…

Por fin estaba dispuesto a reducir el espacio de la segunda clasificación: lo que solo él conocía. Si lo hacía con desconocidos podía soportarlo.

Por un momento se imaginó la primera área como un descampado con un ordenador en el medio. Sonrió mentalmente y sin deshacerse de esa imagen comenzó a leer su propio mensaje.

_Mi dulce castigo_

"A quien escuche,

Nunca he pensado demasiado en mí mismo, es algo que evito. No sé el motivo, pero las pocas veces que lo he intentado desistí. No es demasiado interesante.

Supongo que debo hacerlo, aunque me cueste, si de verdad quiero olvidarla... debo conocerme antes para lograrlo.

De lo poco que sé, tengo una parte obsesiva que me da miedo. Más que ninguna otra cosa.

Ella es una de esas chicas que nunca leerían un foro como este. Una de esas que han tenido todas las cosas que podían tener y siguen queriendo más. Un espíritu libre esclavo del mismo aire. De sí mismo. Sus caprichos. Sus equivocaciones.

Es todo lo que me quita el sueño, mi interés por la vida, mi persona.

Odio en lo que me ha convertido, odio saber que ha sido ella la culpable. Saber que también hizo que me quisiera en un pasado.

Y si no está, si la quito de la ecuación, no sé qué queda.

Puedo retroceder meses, a cuando casi la había olvidado. Puedo retroceder un poco más, a tantas veces en las que me enteraba por terceros que tenía pareja. A nuestro primer beso, cualquier cosa menos inocente.

Las clases que dejé de atender por escuchar su risa.

Irme más allá, a nuestras conversaciones casi trimestrales y transoceánicas. A sus cambios de look, de personalidad, mientras me animaba a seguir siendo el de siempre.

Debería retroceder mucho para eliminarla por completo, pero entonces, sería un niño. Y de niño tenía otros problemas.

Será que no se puede más que vivir con ello, será que los años compactan ese espacio dedicado a los malos recuerdos. Entonces puede que solo sienta un roce cuando otros digan su nombre…"

Se estremeció con esa frase y canceló su envío. Si él no entendía, no encontraba ningún motivo para que otros chicos, algunos de los cuales no tenían ni amigos, pudiesen entenderlo.

No, no podrían.

Cerró el foro, seguía sin saber si era tímido, introvertido, feo, o solo tenía mala suerte. Y seguía necesitando un abrazo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien, mis disculpas por la tardanza. El cuarto capítulo tuvo, irónicamente, cuatro versiones diferentes. Aggg odio cuando me pasa eso pero por fin aquí está y espero haber elegido bien. Solo quiero recordar para no despistar con el comienzo del capítulo, que en el segundo se dice que Mimi y Koushiro tienen 22 años en ese momento.**

**_Dulce castigo_**

**IV**

Mimi tenía veintidós años y ninguna idea de cómo habían pasado cuatro años de golpe. Algunas veces se tumbaba sobre la cama y hacía las cuentas mirando al techo ¿Qué había hecho hace dos veranos? ¿Y antes de eso? Recordaba haberle dicho a su madre que quería cambiar el color de las paredes. El malva estaba bien a los quince pero ya no le gustaba tres años después. Sin embargo, nunca las había cambiado. Algún día se acordaba de comentarlo, después de mirar las paredes aburrida caía en la cuenta de que todavía tenía eso pendiente.

―Este fin de semana me puedo acercar a preguntar los precios.

―Me parece muy bien, mi niña ―contestaba su madre.

Seguía siendo su niña. Seguía siendo la niña de todos. Renovaba el armario cada temporada y era el único modo que tenía para distinguir su edad en las fotografías. Su memoria era impresionante cuando se trataba de moda.

Cogió su reproductor de música. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, se había olvidado de la letra de las canciones. Rebuscó alguna interesante hasta que se dio cuenta. Había dejado de utilizar ese aparato porque las canciones ya no le convencían lo suficiente. Debería renovarlas, pero nunca encontraba el momento.

―De este fin de semana no pasa. Este fin de semana lo haré ―se dijo a sí misma. Pero se había precipitado al hacer esa promesa, porque no las cambiaría nunca.

Volvió a preguntárselo ¿Qué había hecho en esos años? No era capaz de acordarse de algo que hubiese significado un cambio, algo sobre lo que aprender. Seguía siendo igual. Tan igual que se agobiaba solo de pensarlo.

Pero tenía que haber hecho muchas cosas, de otro modo no se explicaba por qué nunca tenía tiempo de cambiar las canciones o el color de sus paredes. Sí, debía de haber estado ocupadísima.

Se entretuvo pasando las fotografías en la pantalla de su móvil. Sus vestidos de invierno, sus vestidos de verano. Sus chicos de invierno, sus chicos de verano. No era capaz de recordar sus nombres. Quién sabe, la mayoría tenían nombres feos. Pensó que nadie podía culparla por no recordar nombres vulgares.

Con algunos se había besado, sí, pero no sabía qué pensar respecto a eso. Simplemente, lo había hecho porque el momento la incitó, la había hecho creer que sentía algo, pero más tarde se daba cuenta del engaño. Rápido cometía el mismo error ¿Pero cómo podía estar segura de que la siguiente vez iba a ser lo mismo? Tenía que intentarlo. El amor existía y siempre empezaba con un beso.

Además, no podía arrepentirse de nada. Lo había pasado muy bien, y lo seguía pasando bien recordándolo, siempre que su orgullo no se hubiese visto dañado después.

Algunos viernes quedaba a comer con una de sus amigas. Compartían las últimas novedades, a veces parecía necesario hacer cosas solo para tener algo de qué hablar.

―Y cuando bajé las escaleras me cogió de la mano y me besó. Estuvimos besándonos durante algo así como una hora hasta que me aburrí y le dije que debía irme a casa. Insistió en acompañarme pero a mí no me gusta eso. Ayer me estuvo mandando mensajes, pero no le contesté. Te los enseñaría pero me quedé sin espacio y borré todo. En fin, espero no encontrármelo hoy. Vamos, ya deben haber abierto las tiendas. Estaba pensando en comprar unos zapatos rojos y ponérmelos con el vestido _nude_ ¿te lo imaginas?

Sí, así habían pasado esos años. El color malva caía sobre ella, estaba en la misma cama, en la misma postura que el primer día que lo vio. Solo que odiaba ese color y todos los momentos que había pasado mirándolo.

Sus amigas ya no estaban. Las menores que ella estudiaban, las mayores tenían sus trabajos. A Mimi ya no le gustaba hablar con ellas, porque continuamente hablaban de sus clases y sus jefes, como si trataran de convencerla de que era demasiado mayor para no preocuparse por su futuro. El futuro iba a llegar, antes de lo que creía, por mucho que se resistiese a cambiar el color de unas paredes.

Había veces en las que comenzaba a llorar nerviosa por ese desfase de tiempo. Cogía un espejo y se tocaba la cara confirmando la elasticidad de su piel. Su madre intentaba animarla.

―¿Por qué no estudias algo? Creía que querías estudiar psicología ¿te acuerdas?

Mimi negó con la cabeza, la simple idea de saber que al terminar la carrera tendría cuatro años más la espantaba.

―Quería, pero un chico me dijo que esa carrera solo la estudia gente con problemas. Y yo no quiero tener problemas.

―¡Qué tontería! ¿Quién te dijo eso?

―Un chico, la persona más inteligente que conozco. Tiene razón, mamá, tú no lo sabes pero tiene razón.

Algunas de esas amigas que ya no veía vivían con sus parejas. Durante un tiempo ella trató de hacer lo mismo. Ocurrió de casualidad. Se aburría, nunca tenía nada que hacer y se pasaba el día agarrando el teléfono esperando una llamada que no llegaba. Trataba de alargar el tiempo que pasaban en su casa porque no estaba segura de cuándo podría verle otra vez. Al principio pasó algunas noches, luego se quedó hasta la hora de la comida. Más tarde fines de semana enteros. Pero seguía sin tener nada que hacer entre semana, y poco a poco sus cosas invadieron el apartamento. Aun así negaba a todo el mundo que viviesen juntos, tan solo lo decía cuando se encontraba con alguna chica que presumiera de haber dado ese paso con su novio. Mimi no iba a ser menos.

Pero él ya no estaba. No tenía novio ni amigas con las que compararse.

La mayoría se habían cansado de ir de tiendas y de fiesta en fiesta. Ya no eran capaces de verlo interesante. Y cuando las veía exagerando su felicidad era consciente de lo que le intentaban decir. Crece, crece, asiéntate en un trabajo, ten pareja, deja de jugar, crece, crece.

A Mimi le parecía terriblemente injusto. Primero había abandonado sus muñecas por tratar de ser mayor, y cuando por fin conseguía acostumbrarse a la adolescencia, era tarde para eso.

Insistieron tanto para que empezase a quedar con chicos...

―¿Y qué hay de Koushiro? ―le habían preguntado.

―¿Estás loca? No podría salir con él, no podría en la vida.

―¿Por qué? Parece que os lleváis muy bien. Siempre os veo hablando en clase.

―Sí, pero entiende esto. No me gusta, me gusta estar con él, eso es todo. En serio, deja ya de buscarme novio. Me da igual, yo ya estuve con chicos en América y ahora no me apetece ―mintió. Nunca había estado con nadie.

Reservaba su primer beso como si encerrase el verdadero amor. A su alrededor veía a chicos y chicas no darse cuenta de lo importante que era eso. Pero ella lo sabía, las princesas se despertaban así. Creía que algo iba a cambiar cuando eso pasase, pero no lo hizo.

―¿No sientes nada por nadie?

―No sé, Mimi. Conocí a una chica hace tiempo, Taichi opina que debería invitarla a salir. Ha dicho que es guapa, pero de mi estilo.

―Taichi siempre dice que son guapas. Hasta lo dice de su prima.

―Es verdad. Pero creo que eso es poco importante, es algo superficial. ―Mimi estuvo de acuerdo, de algún modo se enamoró de esas palabras, aunque le dolían demasiado―. Prefiero tener gustos afines o alguien con quien me sienta a gusto cuando hablo. Tal vez deberíamos intentarlo.

Como si con esa frase se hubiese referido a ellos dos, Mimi le besó. Si no lo hacía, si lo dejaba marchar pronto otra chica le besaría y su amor sería para ella. No podía permitirlo. Era el mejor chico que conocía.

Pero no había funcionado, porque la sensación que acababa de impulsarla a besarle desapareció en el mismo momento que lo hizo, se había convertido en nerviosismo. Respiraba aire caliente y eso solo conseguía que se sintiese torpe y nada a gusto, como se había convencido de que debía ser.

―Olvida esto, por favor, prométeme que lo olvidarás y nunca me vas a mencionar que ha pasado. Si lo haces no podremos ser amigos ¿está bien?

Koushiro le dijo que sí, pero nunca fue cierto.

Mimi había hecho todo lo posible por olvidar ese momento, se contó una historia a sí misma sobre su primer beso, "ocurrió en América, jugando en un estúpido cumpleaños". Lo dijo tantas veces que hasta dudaba de cómo había pasado.

Pero a quién podía importarle su mentira.

A quién…

Se incorporó de la cama con brusquedad. Se limpió la cara, ocultó sus ojeras, se arregló el cabello y se puso su falda granate, la única que marcaba su cadera.

**En este capítulo explico por qué Mimi no le había dicho a Koushiro que vivía con su novio, ya que no se lo decía a nadie salvo cuando se sentía insegura respecto a otras chicas. También se vuelve a mencionar el primer beso, ya es la tercera vez, Koushiro lo había calificado de poco inocente, pero vemos que tal vez no fuese así del todo.**

**En fin, os aseguro que me gusta escribir este fic pero me cuesta horrores.**


End file.
